Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including wires and transistors, and to a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the society at large has been progressing towards an authentic information age, and the display technology for processing and displaying a large amount of information has been developing rapidly. In particular, such display devices as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting devices, and electrophoretic display devices, which exhibit excellent performance through their thin profile, light weight, and low power consumption characteristics, have been developed and are replacing the conventional Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs).
The display devices described above include an array substrate having various wires and transistors. The array substrate used in the display devices has a structure that employs different kinds of wires electrically connected through contact holes in regions in which a plurality of signal wires cross one another. However, the contact holes formed in this case cause a reduction in the aperture ratio of the display device.